Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 008
"Bad Business", known as "You Show School's Crisis!! LDS Invasion" in the Japanese version, is the eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. It first aired in Japan on June 1, 2014 and in Canada on September 18, 2015. Nicktoons aired on April 3, 2016. It became available with official subtitles via Crunchyroll on November 15, 2016. Summary Henrietta Akaba has arrived at Paradise City by plane, returning from another successful acquisition for Leo Corporation. On the limousine ride to the Leo Institute, Claude congratulates her, but is concerned about recent events and starts informing. Henrietta soon meets her son Declan, who confirms the discovery of a new Summoning method in the game. He shows a projection of Yuya Sakaki performing a Pendulum Summon, and explains how it enables one to summon high level monsters without Tributing. Declan informs his mother that enough data has been analysed to understand Pendulum Summons, but remains convinced that Yuya is their main focus of their current investigation. Declan's research reveals that Yuya's win rate as a duelist is less than 60%, and Henrietta is surprised that an average Junior Youth duelist was able to patent a new Summoning method. Henrietta is even more surprised when she hears that Yuya is Yusho Sakaki's son, considering that Yusho disappeared three years ago. Declan then informs Henrietta about the previous night's incident which left Sylvio Sawatari injured, and the assailant, who knows how to Xyz Summon. Sylvio himself is at a hospital bed, fully bandaged and recovering from his injuries, still convinced that Yuya was the one who left him in this state. He gets angry at his three friends who were there to see him. Kakimoto sheepishly agrees, and Ootomo recalls that Zuzu noticed as well. Sylvio's father, more outraged than anyone else at the scene, starts shouting across the city using a megaphone, demanding answers on account of his suspicions that someone is trying to stop him becoming mayor. Yamabe and Ootomo sweatdrop, knowing they had faked Sylvio's injuries. Just as Sylvio's father promises vengeance for his son, Claude and Henrietta arrive at the room, having come to see Sylvio after what happened. Henrietta presents a bouquet of flowers, knowing that Sylvio's father is in the running for the mayoral elections. However, she advises him against informing police about the incident, asking him to focus on his campaign trail and trust her instead to solve the mystery. Meanwhile, at the You Show Duel School, Skip is re-capping the different Summons to a small class comprising of just Allie, Frederick, Tate, Yuya, Zuzu and Sora. After Skip explains Normal Summon, Tate is able to recall the process of Tribute Summon, to which Allie and Frederick get bored. Meanwhile, Sora mixes his ice cream and custard together, calling it a Fusion Summon, and marvels at the taste of his new combination. Yuya is not impressed that Sora is eating in class, and is about to warn him of Zuzu's paper fan strike. But upon seeing Zuzu, she is lost in thought. Yuya notes that Zuzu hasn't been her usual self since yesterday, and wonders why. Skip then has Sora explain Fusion Summon, but Sora, totally oblivious, begins biting on a donut, causing Skip to get angry. Zuzu suddenly interrupts her dad, asking if he knows about Xyz Summon. Skip says that he doesn't know, and that the Leo Institute only began teaching it recently. He wants to know why his daughter brought it up, but Zuzu ends up dodging the question. Upon seeing Yuya, Zuzu has a flashback of the assailant from yesterday, and gasps. Zuzu brushes it off and sits back down with a smile. Zuzu tries to convince herself that Yuya knows nothing about Xyz Summoning, then suddenly, Gong's voice booms from outside. Yuya and Skip see him outside later, and Gong explains that he was out training when he saw three mysterious characters peeking at the school. They told Gong that Yuya attacked them yesterday. The three, who are Sylvio's friends, appear in front of them, and also reveal that another person witnessed the attack they accuse Yuya of. They point directly behind Yuya and Skip; Zuzu and the rest of Skip's class have all arrived from the elevator as well. They mockingly ask, "Isn't that right, Zuzu?" and before Gong and Skip can ask, Ootomo says clearly that the assailant's face looked just like Yuya's. Sora, Tate, Frederick and Allie defend Yuya, saying that Sylvio had attacked Yuya first, and Zuzu had to duel him to keep Yuya safe. Skip gets even more surprised, but is suddenly horrified that his daughter could become guilty of association. Flustered, Sylvio's friends say that only Yuya is to blame. They inform the rest that Sylvio's injuries have left him hospitalized, and he could be at his final moments of life. (Although they are clearly lying about this, as the scene temporarily shifts to Sylvio treating himself to a bowl of melon after taking off his casts.) Kakimoto gets angry, saying Yuya could be blamed for what happens next. Yuya asks Zuzu to defend him. Though lost in thought, she does confirm she is a witness. Yuya, now worried, asks if Zuzu believes what has been told, but Zuzu hesitates again. Sylvio's crew do not forget to remind Yuya that he'll get a criminal record for what happened to Sylvio. After hearing a police siren, Skip demands the full story of what happened yesterday. Just then, Henrietta arrives outside the school with Claude and his limousine, introducing herself as the Leo Institute's chairwoman. While Henrietta brings Yuya and the rest to the Institute, Claude briefly stays behind to thank Sylvio's friends for their play-acting, by giving them cards as prizes. At Henrietta's office at the Institute, the chairwoman chooses to believe that Yuya Sakaki was responsible for the assault on Sylvio Sawatari. Yuya finally pleads his innocence, and Gong chooses to support him. Allie, Frederick and Tate also support Yuya. But when Zuzu is asked, she once again hesitates, but is finally brave enough to confront Yuya. After a brief moment, Yuya once again states that he wouldn't assault Sylvio. With a smile, Zuzu chooses to believe that Yuya is innocent. Knowing that Yuya wouldn't be handed over due to the support of his friends, Henrietta instead stakes her pride on the Leo Institute's top ranking in the city, knowing that a student there losing to an outsider would ruin the school's reputation. Now enraged, she challenges You Show Duel School's students to duels against her own students, a challenge that Skip is horrified to hear, as well as Yuya and Zuzu, although Sora reacts with a smirk. Henrietta clarifies that if Skip's students win, the Sylvio incident will be dropped, but if Henrietta's students win, the Leo Institute will acquire You Show Duel School. This horrifies Yuya, Zuzu and Gong. Skip knows about Henrietta's recent acquisitions of dueling institutions, and eventually realizes that the incident was a set-up. Henrietta says that she has nothing to do with the incident itself, but does admit she is using the events to further the Leo Institute's influence, by making Pendulum Summon their fourth pillar. Henrietta says that the Leo Institute can use Leo Corporation's latest technology to incorporate Pendulum Summon into the curriculum and teach it. Because so many students admire Yuya, they are keen to learn Pendulum Summon themselves. Tate, however, says that Pendulum Summon can't be performed without Pendulum Cards. Henrietta responds by saying Leo Corporation can solve this problem, though she actually thinks it will get her closer to investigating Yuya. Yuya, however, finally speaks up, saying that he won't let anyone take You Show Duel School or the Pendulum Summon. You Show Duel School was built by his father to teach dueling for entertainment, Yuya says, and no amount of money or power would ever sway him to give it up. Yuya's friends are impressed at his newfound resolve. Although Gong says he would fight alongside Yuya, Sora nonchalantly points out that Gong doesn't attend Yuya's school. Sora proposes that only he, Yuya and Zuzu represent the school in a battle against the Leo Institute. Sora says he has always wanted to test himself against a Leo Institute student. Despite Gong's protests, Henrietta knows that Skip's students have decided. Skip agrees, and together with his students, declare the You Show Duel School as not for sale. Eventually, Henrietta also chooses her three students, and they come face to face with Skip's self-declared trio at one of Leo Institute's dueling courts. Yuya overrides Sora's input to be the first to duel, which Henrietta claims is no surprise because they need the first win out of a best-of-three. Sora then rudely calls out to Henrietta, claiming she hasn't seen him duel, although Zuzu calms him down at this point. Henrietta tells Yuya that her three chosen students are also of Junior Youth age, but are the top duelists in their respective courses. Yuya's opponent comes forward, introducing himself as Dipper O'rion, the Xyz course representative at the Leo Institute. Zuzu notices the familiar name, and when Tate looks up Dipper O'rion's profile for Allie, Frederick and Gong to see, his status is confirmed: a 91% win rate. Frederick knows that it means Dipper would qualify for the Junior Youth division of the Arc League Championship. Allie goes further, claiming he's the favourite to win. Skip assures Yuya that even if his opponent is a hot favourite, he need not fear him. He gets Yuya "fired up", and eventually Yuya is staring down his opponent while the others watch on from behind windows. Henrietta claims that her representatives can deal with any situation. Skip challenges the statement by putting on the Action Field Spell, "Cosmic Sanctuary". Dipper is initially surprised, but then laughs that Skip chose a field that was right up his street. Skip doesn't realise this at first, until Sora tells him what the name "Dipper" actually means. Yuya is not deterred, and promises to win for the future of You Show Duel School. Allie, Frederick and Tate perform the Action Duel chant before the duel begins. Featured Duel: Yuya Sakaki vs. Dipper O'rion At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Cosmic Sanctuary" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Differences in Adaptions * Henrietta checking her news cast on LID shows the picture rather then the news headlines. * Sylvio faking his injury and without his cast on is cut from the dub. * Tate checking Dipper's win ratio is changed in the dub to only show him looking at his Duel Disk rather than showing the information on the screen. * The opponents that Yuya Dueled offscreen uses the names of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V dubbing staff. Mistakes * The word "lose" is mispelled in the database as "rose". This is due to the fact that most Japanese speakers find difficulty differentiating the English phonemes /l/ and /ɹ/. In other languages Cast